


A Dearer Spot Than All the Rest

by Tonko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonko/pseuds/Tonko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dearer Spot Than All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A fic originally written back in 2011 for an icon challenge on LJ, for this icon:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

It was one of those days. 

Usopp finished his supper, leaving the table early, because he'd put up a perfectly good front through the meal, but he couldn't help how everyone seemed to just be annoying today. 

He slouched to the back of the ship, glowering over the rail. If he went below deck, he'd be far enough away from everyone, but, perversely, the idea that they wouldn't notice him if he left sank its talons in and made his sulk even heavier, and he stared at the planks under his boots, kicking his toe against one.

There wasn't even a decent rock to kick off the side, or anything. He yanked his bag open and dug around a bit, finding an old chunk of stone among the loose bits at the bottom. It was almost perfectly round, sized like one of those bouncy rubber balls that fit in your hand. The stone was too brittle to hollow out, and not as heavy as his steel pachinko balls. He'd used to find ones like this back home all the time. Something about the tides and shoreline had been good at shaping round stones. He'd made a game of finding them in pretty colours to bring home for—well. She'd kept a collection on the windowsill. The stones had been treasure, of course. He tightened his hand around it til it hurt a bit, then pulled his arm back to whip it out over the water. 

The slap of sandals against wood made him lower his arm and look around. Luffy was coming over, bait bucket in one hand, and two fishing rods in the other. 

"What's that?" Luffy asked, peering at Usopp's hand.

"A rock," he answered. Then, belatedly, "a collector's item from the home of the Great Captain Usopp, you know. It'll be worth millions."

"You brought a piece of your island with you? Cool." Luffy dropped the bucket by the railing, then hopped over to sit on it, and held the other rod out to Usopp, who took it automatically.

Luffy flicked his line out into the water, and slouched in waiting, humming tunelessly to himself. Trying to be annoyed at the silent expectation that he was just gonna do it too, Usopp opened his mouth once, then closed it and dropped the rock back into his bag. 

He got up on the railing and sent his line out too, sighing as he did. For his part, Luffy answered with a post-meal belch, then yawned loudly and leaned against Usopp, dozing off in the space of a few seconds. Usopp knew from experience that he'd be awake in an instant if the line twitched. Or he'd fall over. It was about a fifty-fifty thing.

Usopp looked out towards the horizon. The clouds, lit by the setting sun, were giving a pretty good show, gilding the tops of waves and bronzing the ocean in the distance. The ship creaked quietly, and Luffy snored in his ear.

And if the sun was setting... maybe it wasn't really one of those days anymore.


End file.
